


Akuma Alert

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé complains, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, alarm, falling over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: An akuma alert blares out during class, causing some panic, fluff and humorous moments to occur.





	Akuma Alert

The sound of the bell rang, alerting the students that their lunch break had come to an end. 

Alya and Marinette gathered up their things, still in the middle of conversation as they headed towards the classroom for their next lesson. 

Some of their classmates were already piling into Miss Bustier’s classroom, others trailing not too far behind Alya and Marinette. 

“All these akumas lately have been annoying but, in a way, worth the hassle,” Alya commented as the two girls walked through the doorway. “My blog ratings have been higher than ever in the past week.”

Marinette let out a sigh of frustration at the thought of all the akuma attacks from within the past few days. There had been four within the past week, and Marinette was already starting to feel the impact of missing so much school time. 

She discreetly crossed her fingers, hoping that she wouldn’t end up receiving even more homework to add to her seemingly endless list of things to do.

“I feel bad for Ladybug and Chat Noir, though,” Alya continued, a look of concern etched on her face. She couldn’t bear the thought of them getting too hurt to defend the city. 

“Let’s just hope that Hawkmoth has decided to take the day off today.” Marinette responded as the two girls sat down. Alya nodded at her in agreement and crossed her fingers, Marinette copying the action. 

“Good afternoon, students.” Miss Bustier greeted as the walked into the room, her usual radiant smile adorning her face.

The English lesson started like any other lesson. They opened their copies of the novel they were currently studying and began to focus on a certain scene, discussing their thoughts on the inferences that could be made from certain words or phrases. 

A small spark of light and a high pitch noise suddenly came from the intercom, startling the students and causing them to cover their ears in an attempt to stop the deafening noise.

“Akuma alert. Akuma alert,” a mundane voice began to repeat over and over again, the sound echoing throughout the room. 

Ever since Marinette’s entire class (apart from her and Adrien) had been akumatised, the school had introduced an alert system that caused a monotonal voice to repeat the same two words over and over again for about a minute.

It was installed in every classroom and the push of a button- one that was hidden inside every single room within the large building as well as one in the courtyard that everyone had forgotten the location of -was what triggered the alarm to go off.

Marinette let out a loud groan of frustration as soon as she heard the words blast out of the intercom. Was a break from fighting akumas for one measly day too much to ask for? So much for having good luck.

Marinette really fancied punching Hawkmoth in the face right now and from the looks on her classmate’s faces, she wasn’t the only one.

A sigh escaped Miss Bustier’s lips as she placed the chalk back on her desk. “Come on, students. You know the drill.”

A myriad of sighs and groans echoed through the room as Miss Bustier flicked off the lights and the students huddled behind the desks furthest away from the door. 

They’d all been through this routine too many times before, something that they wished they didn’t need to do. 

“This isn’t going to work.” Alya whispered, shaking her head as a sigh escaped her lips. She moved her legs so that her feet were flat on the ground and knees close enough that she could rest her head upon them. 

Marinette could see the brave girl’s desire to face the danger in her hazel eyes. She knew that Alya hated having to hide away instead of being able to enjoy her passion for reporting. 

“I get that the door is locked, but any akuma with adequate powers could smash through it in seconds,” she continued, her feet starting to repeatedly tap on the floor as Alya became more and more restless by the second. 

Marinette glanced down to the bag on her hip, noticing the distressed expression on Tikki’s face. 

Her teeth clenched as her gaze travelled across the room, trying to think of a way to get out of there so that she could face the apparent threat nearby. 

“Well at least Chloé’s being quiet.” Marinette joked, eliciting a giggle from her best friend.

After a few minutes of waiting with no further news—not even the sound of any screams coming from outside— from the intercom, Miss Bustier opened one of her desk’s many draws and took out the walkie talkie from it. 

She pressed the button on the side, whispering a few words into the small device. Her eyebrows furrowed into a frown after a few whispered sentences that Marinette couldn’t quite manage to hear. 

“They’re not responding.” Miss Bustier explained, confusion written in her expression. “We’ll have to go to the office ourselves. I need to keep you safe from whatever is out there but without knowing what the danger is, I won’t be able to do anything.”

Marinette’s heart warmed at her teacher’s kindness, her lips curling into a small smile. She really admired how Miss Bustier always took care of them, this being yet another example of how wonderful the considerate woman was. 

“Let’s get going then.” Nino stated as her stood on his feet, putting on a brave face and walking over to the door. 

He tugged the door handle, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown a moment later.

“It won’t budge,” he mumbled as he continued his failing attempt. 

Nino yanked on it again, his grip not quite right as he then fell backwards, falling onto Adrien and causing them to land in a heap on the ground.

“Ouch…”

A few members of the class giggled at the two boys. Nino looked like he’d almost crushed his best friend and the two had almost knocked over Marinette in the process.

“Dude, could you get off of me? You’re heavier than you look.”

“Hey!”

Slowly, Nino sat up and picked up his hat from the ground next to him, placing it back on his head a moment later as Adrien chuckled from beside him. 

“The door won’t budge,” he explained a moment later as he and Adrien stood up from the floor. 

Alya rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, unfolding her arms and walking over to the door before attempting to open it herself. After pulling on the handle a few times, she gave up and moved her gaze to the lock, crouching down a little to peer through.

“We’re locked in,” she explained, moving out of the way so that Miss Bustier could inspect the situation.

“Oh no,” Marinette heard Rose whisper as she grabbed a hold of Juleka’s arm, a worried expression adorning her face.

“What do you mean it’s locked?! You’re probably just too weak to open it!” Chloe shouted, marching forwards and making sure to push Marinette out of her way.

The black-haired girl let out a small shriek as she fell towards the ground, a pair of strong arms catching her mid-fall and moving her so that she was stood upright.

Marinette felt her cheeks set ablaze when she saw that it was Adrien who had managed to catch her. 

“You okay?” Adrien questioned, casting a glance towards his childhood friend that had knocked her over.

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered, smiling sheepishly at him.

And that’s when she noticed that his hand was still placed on her waist, and it didn’t seem like he’d noticed. 

Oh goodness. Adrien’s hand was still on her waist.

Marinette’s gaze caught Alya’s sly smirk and raised eyebrows, causing her face to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet- if that were even remotely possible.

“Ugh, this is so ridiculous!” Chloé screeched, giving up on trying to open the door before pivoting on her heel and beginning to stomp away. 

Slam!

Marinette winced as Chloé fell the ground with a loud shriek and a bang. 

“Adrikins, why didn’t you catch me?!” Chloé questioned as she sat up, rubbing a hand on her back as she pouted at him. 

Adriene raised an eyebrow and pointed to the large space between where she had fallen and where he was stood, as if that was his answer. 

“You caught her!” Chloé exclaimed, pointing the Marinette before crossing her arms and letting out a ‘hmph!’ at them. 

Marinette’s eyes fixated on a small object that shined in the small amount of light filtering through the blinds of the windows. 

“The key!”

The class watched as she ran forwards and picked up the object from the ground, holding it in front of her. 

“I guess Chloé really can be good for something.” Alya whispered to Nino, the pair erupting into a fit of giggles a moment later. 

———————

When they arrived at the office, they were informed that the intercom must have broken and shut down, causing the akuma alert to sound in their classroom. 

“Are you kidding me?! I put up with that humiliation for nothing?!”

The class watched as Chloé started having another childish tantrum, calling her father and stomping away as Sabrina followed behind her. 

“This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

“I’m honestly glad that it was a false alarm,” a voice from beside Marinette admitted. She turned her head to the side, her bluebell gaze locking with the emerald one to her right. 

“A-Adrien!” Marinette spluttered, her mind casting back to their moment in the classroom. 

“By the way, I’ll always try to be around to catch you when you fall.”

Marinette gaped at Adrien as he casually walked away from her and towards his best friend. She could feel the furious blush on her face already!

“Don’t even think about falling deliberately, girl.”

“That’s not what I was thinking at all!”

“Uh-huh. Not at all.”


End file.
